


The Shadow of a Beast

by TheNymphNagisa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Angst, Domestic Violence, Extremely Dubious Consent, Filthy, M/M, Poetic, Poor Theon, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sub Theon Greyjoy, Theon-centric, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNymphNagisa/pseuds/TheNymphNagisa
Summary: Theon just can't escape him. He isn't stronger than him, but Theon needs Ramsay by his side, because he wants to feel loved. How could he dare go away when Ramsay is all he ever wished for ? He can't be ungrateful, even if Ramsay does not listen when he says "no".I wrote this one year ago and really needed to do it. Theon needs love my friends. Praying for Alfie's emmy tonight !





	The Shadow of a Beast

As every night I was looking at the flickering flame of the candle, whereas the door of the room squeaked. I was spread on his bed, naked, as vulnerable as a newborn puppy. That was the way he wanted things to be, and I hoped he knew how good I tried to be today. I could only see the shadow growing on the wall, made of dark stones. However, it wasn't a comforting shadow, in spite of the human shaped silhouette. Since i was here, I have learned to fear it. To fear it more than a wild fire, more than an agitated ocean, more than a flesh-craving animal, more than the devil himself, because this floaty darkness was all of these things at once. He was a monster, evil in all kinds of way. The black figure slid towards me, its hand trying to reach my body. I could feel its tightening grip wrapping around my neck. 

As every night, the monstruous stream of darkness turned into something even more horrible. Him. Him, who was so handsome in daylight, could become such a terrifying sight at midnight, and maybe all of these was some sort of ritual. Him, who seemed so nice when everyone could see him, smiling sweetly and being so kind to my friends, could be as cruel as these manic criminals we could watch together in a horror movie. It was as if his face would distort, a face on which a huge grin would strengthen, revealing pointed teeth. I used to find these canine teeth charming, so sharp and so white, like knifes. Nowadays, he does not even look human anymore whenever he smiles at me. White, white teeth, red with blood.

As every night, he was not a shadow anymore, but a beast, which owned multiple heads. The beast, first as a snake, would aim for my throat, strangling me with his long, cold tail, spreading his poison under my thin skin. He was also a feral dog, who would tear my clothes off and try to own me by leaving red marks of his fangs on me, like a vampire could do. Besides, he looked like a starved wolf, his blue eyes cold as the winter winds, or like a lion, the king of our relationship. He would flay me with his claws, carving his name everywhere. As every night. 

As every night, I screamed. I screamed as he was eating the meat on my bones. 

"I"m going to beat the shit out of you, fucking cockslut, going to choke the life out of you, because you're mine, bitch. Is that clear ?! I don't want you to look at Robb ever again, this piece of scum wants to fuck your throat too. Understood ? Fucking listen to me stupid dog !!"

Unfortunately for the beast, my screams were so high I could not understand it all, as I could not feel my body anymore as well. Only pain and despair remained. My saliva tasted bitter and salty, and it was the most disgusting thing I had ever known. It was the copper taste of our blood, mixed up with my own tears. It was the taste of our bounding, our violence, and I hated it. I used to like all of it before, when I agreed with all of this, but today I hated it. I didn't want to, but saying no to him was useless. I tried so many time, it only made things worse. I wanted the sweet words of this morning back, but it couldn't happen at night. He was a beast. Only a beast. 

As every night, I wanted to call for help, even if I knew it was unnecessary. Nobody could save me now, while I was being torn into pieces, because it was already too late. I was drowning in my own ocean, the seas of my cries, gasping for air like a sobbing child. The blue sky became grey, and the lightening struck my helpless body, wet because of the merciless rain. There was nothing left to protect me; the storm had consumed my friends, my pride and my hopes a long time ago. 

As every night, I didn't dare to say a single word. I remained on my belly, weeping and wailing, waiting for him to come. It hurt, it hurt so bad. In and out. White, red teeth. Strong hands, a slap, his nails, deep in my flesh. White, red. White, red teeth. It hurt. In and out. And blood. Hot, thick, blood, hot, thick come, in and out; in and out. Blood. There was blood everywhere. It was burning me. 

"You've been created for my pleasure pet, only for mine. Fuck ! You're so gorgeous when you cry ! Good slut !"

As every night, he blew the candle out when he had finally gulped me whole. He lay down next to my traumatized body, kissing me on the cheek like he would do in front of the others. Then, he affectionately stroked my arm. I welcomed the soft touches gratefully. Finally he whispered two words; two words that were my biggest weakness. Two words which made me stay, even if it meant even more pain. 

"I love you."

They made me stay because they were true. Ramsay Bolton was the only one to love someone as despicable as Theon Greyjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my life brighter !! Thank you all ;)  
I'm about to write a compilation of (funny) Thramsay, is that a good idea ?  
Bye amazing fandom !


End file.
